Loyalty or Stupidity
by PadawanElf
Summary: Ian Rider fic. Ian realises that there's more to his life than MI6 and finds something he needs at home. See what you think... Chapter 2 is up. will progress to IanXJack
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - Written because there are not enough Ian Rider fics out there. This can be seen as a oneshot. It's really short and I'd like to continue it somehow** **but my ideas don't seem to fit. Any pointers will be accepted gratefully. It's my first Rider fic, so I hope its ok.**

_Disclaimer - I own nothing. Except for Ian's slightly annoyed attitude. lol._

* * *

They'd found him somehow. He wondered briefly how it was possible; but then he checked himself. Of course it was possible. This was MI6. He couldn't find it in himself to be grateful. It was their fault this had happened. He was supposed to be on holiday. Another thing for Alex to resent him for. He'd been promised the week off. But inevitably he was called back. They thought he should be flattered. He was 'the best'.

The mission had felt wrong from the start. But he did his duty. Loyal to the last as his brother would say. Were he alive. It had been a trap. Scorpia had been waiting. He'd barely gotten out alive. He winced as he was manhandled into Liverpool Street. The over helpful agents causing him more pain than ease.

'Ian!' Something akin to concern flooded Mrs. Jones' eyes for the briefest of moments. She almost touched him, before pulling back. 'You look terrible.'

He shrugged. The cut above his eye bled slowly, trailing red down the side of his face. 'I've been worse.'

They 'helped' him to his office, Alan Blunt was waiting. 'Rider. Dreadful business. Seems we made a mistake. Another agent's clearing up the mess. Bold move by Scorpia. Didn't see it coming.'

Ian's blood began to boil. He hugged himself, barely able to stand. Cracked ribs would do that for you. 'If that's an apology, sir. It isn't a very good one.'

Mr Blunt glared. Mrs Jones, as always, stepped in. 'You should go home Ian. Get some rest.'

'Yes.' Blunt cut in. 'Get yourself checked out though first Rider. We'll be in touch.'

Ian's lip curled slightly, and he couldn't keep the bitterness from his voice. 'Don't forget the grapes.'

He loved his job. He really did. But sometimes, times such as this, when he faced his own mortality and he realised that his life was in _their_ hands; he hated it. Because he knew that a twelve-year-old boy would be left alone in a world that harboured such evil. And that thought killed him.


	2. Chapter 2

He didn't get home until midnight. Jack was awake, curled up on the couch watching a horror movie on cable. She let out a small noise of alarm when Ian suddenly appeared in the doorway. 

'Oh my God. You're a mess. Again.' She added the last word with despair. Getting up and gently taking the jacket he was struggling with. 'Ribs again?'

She eased the leather coat off his shoulders, folding it before throwing it over the back of the couch. She took Ian's face gently in her hands, tilting his head slightly to examine the cut above his eyebrow. 'So what was it this time? They send you on another team building exercise?'

Ian frowned, pulling away from her scrutiny. 'Not exactly. I came off my bike.'

Jack's eyebrow arched. 'Your motorbike?'

'Well no. A mountain bike. I had to borrow a colleague's at lunch… cab pulled out into me.'

'And its taken you this long at the hospital?' Jack shook her head. 'This country…' She trailed off, stroking his hair back from his forehead gently before moving away. 'And you, Rider. You should have called. What if you had concussion? How would you have gotten home?'

'Jack…' Ian collapsed onto the sofa. 'I didn't want you to worry, or Alex.'

'You're clueless aren't you?' Jack smiled at him, like he'd seen her smile at Alex when he was younger.

'I suppose I must be.' Ian closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the cushions.

'Don't worry. We still love you.'

He heard Jack leave and the kettle go on. Smiling Ian thought about Jack's last statement. If truth be told –which in this house, it rarely was- he loved Jack. But he wasn't sure if it was the romantic kind of love, or the really close friend kind of love. He sighed and winced as his ribs protested slightly. He didn't have time for a relationship anyway. Even if Jack was interested. Which she wouldn't be, surely, she knew what it'd be like. She knew what he was like, more to the point. Even the Rider charm couldn't tempt her now.

He must have drifted off, because the next thing he was aware of was lips brushing his gently and a whispered goodnight. He opened his eyes, just making out Jack's face.

'Jack…'

'Oh!' She went to move away, but Ian caught her wrist gently. 'I-I thought you were asleep. I didn't mean to wake you.'

'You kissed me goodnight.' Ian stated, looking bewildered. 'But you thought I was asleep.'

Jack looked all at sea for a moment. He cheeks flushed red as she nodded. 'I didn't think you'd mind, being asleep and all. But when you're awake you can.'

Ian smiled, tired eyes glowing for a moment. 'I don't mind.'

'You don't?' Jack tilted her head to the side, pushing her hair back behind her ear. 'Then maybe I'll just…' She leant forwards, moving closer and Ian moved to meet her.

Their lips touched gently, pressing together almost nervously for the first seconds before they both relaxed. Jack's lips parted slightly and Ian deepened the kiss. He hands were in his hair and his slipped round her waist, pulling her down to lean against him. The pulled apart reluctantly and Ian wondered why this hadn't happened sooner.

'You're pretty good at that you know.' Jack smiled, her cheeks slightly flushed, eyes wide.

Ian lowered his gaze, hands stroking her sides gently. 'You're a pretty good partner.' He grinned and she kissed him again, her hands ghosting across his chest, careful of his injuries, but wanting to know his shape. She slid open his shirt, the buttons coming undone easily.

Ian's hands moved up her back, sliding beneath her top to touch skin. She shivered slightly at his touch, feeling a roughness to his skin that she never knew he had. His mouth moved to her neck and her head tilted back slightly, eyes closing for a second.

'Ian…' She stroked his hair again as he looked up, then taking his hand, she stood up, leading him to the stairs.

At the foot he stopped, taking her by the shoulders and looking her in the eye. 'Are you sure you want to?' He asked.

Jack smiled, stroking the side of his face gently. 'Of course I'm sure. But not if it is going to hurt you.' She gestured at his body, bruising already showing against otherwise fair skin. 'I was just going to help you to bed.'

'Oh.' Ian almost blushed, then laughed quietly. 'Not used to a girl leading me upstairs who doesn't want… something.'

Jack laughed, taking his hand once again and leading him to his room. 'Well actually I do want something. I want you to get a good night's sleep and I want to be there if you need anything. So you get yourself into bed and I'll be back.'

Ian smiled, watching as Jack bounded out of the room. He wearily stripped down to his boxers, discarding his clothes in a messy pile. He toed them into a corner and climbed into bed. Noticing the dark bruises almost for the first time and making a slight noise of discomfort as he lay down. He could barely keep his eyes open as he waited for Jack.

She shut the door behind her quietly as she came back into the room. Ian watched her cross to the bed, used to the dark as much as the light. He smiled at her as she settled beside him and she grinned kissing him gently.

'Go to sleep.' She whispered, and he let his eyes close.


End file.
